


猎艳

by catastropheamateur



Category: LPL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastropheamateur/pseuds/catastropheamateur
Summary: 你有病 不 你才有病





	猎艳

1.

7月19日中午，爱鸡食堂一隅。

高振宁瘫坐在椅子上，面有菜色，压低声音朝对桌的人抱怨：“真的顶不住了，你找别人吧。”喻文波皱着眉头，如地下党接头般鬼鬼祟祟环视四周，见无人注意这个角落才谨慎地从包里掏出个黑色塑料袋，沿桌面平推过去，并以同样低的声音回道：“宁哥，行行好吧，你自己用不完也可以送朋友啊，你朋友那么多，是吧，哈哈哈……”

他不说还好，一说之下，高振宁顿时怒不可遏，险些拍桌子嚷嚷起来：“谁特么会送朋友这个啊！”他声音大了点，引得周围同事纷纷侧目，喻文波反应倒是很快，立即起身，将搁置桌面的烫手山芋塞进高振宁怀中，再冲对方使了个眼色。高振宁回头一看，王老板正背着手从楼梯口走过，进行午休前的例行巡视，只好背过身冲喻文波比了个中指，揣着鼓鼓囊囊的黑色塑料袋回自己办公室去了。

忙了半个下午，工作总算告一段落，前面的同事立刻忙里偷闲打开了英雄联盟客户端。高振宁羡慕嫉妒恨地叹了口气，拿出手机，思索良久后发了条分组可见的朋友圈：低价出三十盒超值装安全套，螺纹、超薄、冰点都有，另有各类情趣用品出售，支持先用后付款，详情请联系138xxxxxxx咨询。他把喻文波的手机号复制过来，检查无误后点击发送，随后吐出口恶作剧得逞的长气，揉着后腰仰倒在办公椅上。

片刻后手机震动，八卦先锋宋义进出动了：你怎么不卖鞋改卖这个了，有故事？

高振宁懒洋洋地回了他四个字：说来话长。

“有多长？”

“自己问波波去。”

高振宁十分满意地看到，五分钟后喻文波魂不守舍地从对门办公室出来，脸上泛着可疑的红晕，边走边打字，停下来斟酌半晌后又犹犹豫豫地继续走，然后毫无意外地一头撞在了厕所的门框上。

2.

7月6日晨，公交车上。

如同每一个俗套的爱情故事开端一般，这确实是个平凡无奇的日子。周五晚上通宵打游戏，再在刚睡下没多久的时候被一个电话吵醒，挤个一小时公交去拿什么必须要拿的材料，还要马上送到办公室，这一切都很操蛋，但你并没有什么反抗的余地。车厢里的空调很冷，喻文波昏昏沉沉地拉着吊环，时不时打个哆嗦，他觉得自己大概生病了。他正暗自提醒自己下车后记得去买包感冒冲剂，前车门涌上大批乘客，一个看上去至少60岁的老头站到了喻文波身边。

老头戴着老花镜，和街头公园里的那些并无区别，有区别的是他低头凝视的不是报纸，而是某品牌新款手机那可以自由弯曲的屏幕。喻文波一眼认出这正是自己想买而买不起的那款，在慨叹贫富悬殊之余不免对屏幕上疑似小说的内容产生了些许好奇。他在礼貌与好奇心中挣扎了一会，还是装作无意地扭头去看路线表，以便用余光扫视屏幕。

恰好窗外一束阳光投进来，被屏幕一反光，刺得喻文波眼泪涌出了眼眶。他尴尬地低头揉眼睛，在那瞬间突然有种被注视的细微感觉攀上背脊，朝后看去时与一个少年的视线在空中相遇。

在和宋义进的聊天框里打字的时候，喻文波很想花个五百字描述一下当时自己的心情，可惜读书时没太用功，“云销雨霁”之类的词是想不出来的，于是在一大堆渲染此前糟糕境遇的废话之后，他干巴巴地挤出来一句：我好像知道一见钟情是什么感觉了。

“你肯定有过这种错觉吧，觉得别人好像在看你，但其实是个误会，哎，太丢脸了。”喻文波如是说。

那少年看上去也就十六七岁，白色连帽衫衬得他皮肤苍白，个子比喻文波略高些，眼神有些茫然地停驻在喻文波脸上数秒后，飘过他头顶，看向他身后的公交车线路表。眼神相接只是很短暂的几秒钟，喻文波事后回想起来，隐约觉得对方脸部轮廓有些像他高中时候的初恋，也或者是初恋像他，嘴唇抿着时那唇线弧度从侧面看过去，总使他怦然心动。

高考之后大家的去向天南海北，于是很自然地就散了，只剩下极偶然的午夜梦回时，一个缥缈的影子。而在五六年后的今日，那影子重新站到了太阳光下，向他投来不经意似的一瞥。离自己家只有两站路，很快就到了，喻文波却忘了下车，也完全将那老头和他的新款手机抛之脑后，开始漫无目的地回想起一些往事。

公交车又开了两站，停在繁华商圈门口，呼啦啦一大片人潮涌向后门。少年低了下头再抬起来时，鼻梁上多了副眼镜，脸上的迷离神色也消失不见，拽着双肩包带，在人潮挟裹下跌跌撞撞朝出口挤。喻文波想伸手去扶他一把，晚了几秒，指尖擦过后头一个胖女人的胳膊，换来对方的怒目而视。

他顾不上道歉，追着那少年下了车，在人潮熙攘的柏油马路上走了两步，被烈日一晒，有点缓过神来了。喻文波无法否认，刚才自己确实有过跟着对方，看看他住在哪个小区，以便以后制造“偶遇”的想法，但这样也确实太像个变态了，倘若被发现，那才真的是有够尴尬。犹豫间少年身形快消失在街角，喻文波视线追着他望去，发现远处，马路对面有家连锁药房。

送一斤：所以你还是跟踪了人家。

“只是巧合而已，他工作地点正好在药房对面那条街上。”

“哦~~”对面发来两条意味深长的波浪线，又问，“但这和你批发避孕套有什么关系？”

备注波波的聊天框长久地显示“对方正在输入”，宋义进耐心等了五分钟，对面终于自暴自弃地发过来一张照片。映入眼帘的是一对暧昧的桃红色灯箱，上面明晃晃几个大字：成人用品专卖店。灯箱后的橱窗玻璃甚至还像个正儿八经的服装店一样摆了塑料模特，与服装店不同的是该模特只穿了条黝黑发亮的丁字裤，在镜头下泛着可疑的油光，旁边摆了个牌子，以清秀字迹写着“新款情趣内衣现已到货，欢迎选购”。

“？”

一个问号包含了无声的千言万语，喻文波揉了揉太阳穴，避重就轻地道：“我在药房旁边的咖啡厅拍的。”

“你怎么知道他不是顾客？”宋义进很好地抓住了重点。

“他进去了一个下午加一个晚上都没出来，九点才拉了卷帘门下班，”喻文波想了想，补充了一句，“真辛苦。”

“你点了几杯咖啡？”

“草，”有时候喻文波痛恨对方这么会抓重点，“七八杯吧。”

片刻后宋义进对他下了结语：“波波，你是真的有病。”

3.

喻文波也觉得自己是真的有病。

虽然他确实利用那一个下午加一个晚上的时间写了几份积压已久的报告，但报告哪里都能写，而空调比车上还低两度的咖啡厅显然不是最好的选择。星期六的晚上本来是一周最快乐的几个小时，平常的这时候喻文波早就在峡谷之巅大开杀戒，而今天他像个真正的弟中弟晕乎乎地回了家，吃了两颗感冒药就倒在了沙发上，连水都懒得倒，干呕了几下把药吞下去，开始躺尸。

第二天醒来的时候已经是日上三竿，喻文波肚子饿得咕咕叫，条件反射拿起手机要点外卖，脑中忽然掠过咖啡厅旁的重庆小面，与自己拉锯半晌后认命地叹口气，起来刷牙，穿鞋，出门。小区保安张叔见他周末上午出现，表情震惊如白日见鬼，而等两小时后喻文波满面便秘神情，抱着个黑色塑料袋包裹的块状物形容猥琐地闪身进门时，张叔的手差点就按到了报警按钮上。

他努力说服自己，这和逛超市没什么不同，门口拿个篮子，货架上随便选点商品，去柜台结账走人。区别只在于他完全无法直视那些琳琅满目的货柜，根本没看清自己拿了些什么，满脑子都是那个收银台后坐着玩手机的男生。如坐针毡的购物过程持续了一刻钟，但真正和他接触的时间其实只有结账时的三分钟。喻文波清楚地记得对方看见他购物篮里的东西时挑了挑眉毛，那个可爱的小动作转瞬即逝，他甚至还没来得及把手机举起来，假装刷微博实则拍照。

“怎、怎么了吗？”喻文波把手机朝向收银台让对方扫码，而那男生举着扫码器的手停在半空中，喻文波盯着那手看了几秒钟，那是双很好看的手，细皮嫩肉而骨节分明。

对方伸手抬了抬眼镜，是个不明显的掩饰笑意动作：“麻烦换成微信钱包。”

喻文波看了眼手机，才发现自己慌乱之下切到的是二维码名片界面，这过于直白的明示让他连付了钱的商品都没要，直接冲出店门外。收银员小哥敬业地提着他的黑色塑料袋追了出来，身上还穿着同样是桃红色的店员围裙，朝他的背影大喊：“喻先生，您的东西忘拿了！”

喻文波缓缓回过头，绝望地想，这下整条街都知道我在情趣用品店买了一堆东西，还办了会员卡了……等等，我什么时候办的卡？！

回忆未果后他随手打开了塑料袋，并不真的意外地发现自己买了五盒不同口味的安全套，还有两根长得像黄瓜的玩意，说明书上印着它们的学名，“男性专用前列腺刺激器”。名字下密密麻麻以小字列举着该刺激器的几种常见用法及注意事项，喻文波扫了两眼，只觉头晕目眩，胸闷气短，立即反手把这堆东西塞进电脑桌下的抽屉里，砰地一声响亮地关上了它。

英雄联盟客户端下方闪了闪，有新消息进来。我进入状态了：双排否？

他扫了眼，没在第一时间想起这人是谁，打开好友列表确认了下，被分在辅助一栏里，估计是哪个晚上打完出来顺手加的。

Jackeylove：1

邀请发过来，他又打了几个字发过去：语音否？

过了会，屏幕右下角的QQ闪动起来，好友申请进来，喻文波点了同意，某个群消息里@全体的红色提示于同一时间跳了出来。忽略掉乱七八糟的群名，是某管理在@全体，欢迎新人，顺便要求爆照。沉寂了几小时的群又活跃起来，各种色图很快地刷过去，成员昵称倒是格式统一，几串数字加个0，1或是0.5，乍一看像什么神秘代码。喻文波开群就被张黑屌图震了下，这玩意完全勃起状态下视觉冲击力挺强，好像还是张动图。刷屏短暂地停了一下，管理象征性给了这人一个10分钟禁言，说：是让新人爆照，又不是你们爆，少拿网图发骚了。

喻文波小声骂了句脏话，把群退了，退前看到刚才那个管理问：新人呢，怎么退群了？

这群是他前任推荐他加的，挂着个同城交友的标签，然而待久了就知道里面乱得很，许多人都互相乱搞过。某天晚上无聊时点开一看，正逮到前任和个1在里面老公老婆地喊，还有人在旁边起哄，于是这段两个月的关系就此告吹。当时盛怒之下忘了退群，现在再看到，心情就不那么明朗了。

语音那边传来阵窸窸窣窣的响动，然后一个略沙哑的声音响起：喂？

喻文波想也没想，顺口问：你开了变声器？

“啊？”那边愣了下，讶异地回答，“没有，最近感冒了，嗓子不舒服，声音听起来很奇怪？那语音关了吧。”

“不用，排吧。”喻文波说。

排队间隙，他低头看到抽屉边缘露出来的塑料袋一角，掩耳盗铃地塞回去之余，想了想还是对语音那头说：“不好意思啊兄弟，刚误会你了。”

那边很爽快地回答：“没事，心情不好？”

喻文波在四楼，看到对面选了女警，鼠标在德莱文和卢锡安的图标间点来点去，嗯了声，想想和网上刚认识的陌生人说应该没事，便又说：“想追个妹子，不知道怎么下手。”

选择时间还剩三秒，辅助在语音里说：“德莱文吧，我选个猫，能打。”

“卢锡安对线好打些。”话是这么说，最后一秒他还是停在了荣耀行刑官头像上，那刽子手笑容夸张，是他最喜欢的英雄。

“但你想选德莱文吧。”对方像有读心术，一语道破他犹豫的原因。

“我德莱文太强了，把把打得对面十五投，没意思。”喻文波吹了个牛逼，暂时把各种乱七八糟的情绪抛之脑后，专心打游戏。

一晚上有输有赢，输也不是他们下路背锅，喻文波心情舒畅了点，伸了个懒腰，正打算挂语音，那边像是突然想起来，问道：“你要追的妹子很高冷？”

“那倒不是，就是……”喻文波考虑了下，慎重地回道，“想跟他搭话，找不到机会。”

“你们怎么认识的？”

“我去买东西，他是店里的收银员，就这样。”喻文波决定略去那些解释不清的前因后果。

“这还不好办，你多去几次，多买点东西，结账的时候看下店里有没有什么优惠活动之类的，找点问题问她，最好再办个会员卡，先让她眼熟你啊。”

“会员卡倒是已经办了。”喻文波扶着额头回答。

“那就更有理由经常去了，那家店离你家不远的话，上、下班都可以顺路去一趟，”对方热心地给他提建议，“如果是上班时间，买早饭的时候可以顺便问下人家吃没有，如果没吃，你就买两份早饭，假装把一份忘在柜台上，等妹子提醒你的时候就说是请她吃的。”

“牛逼啊老哥。”喻文波自觉想不出这等招数，先是赞了一句，随后又沮丧起来。人家肯定以为他说的店指的是便利店，谁特么会想到成人用品店上去呢。

但有一点这人没说错，经常光顾确实是最快最有效的混脸熟方式，唯一的问题就是——

“男人要肾好，就要喝肾宝……”一打开电视就看到这种弱智广告，喻文波把遥控器一摔，瘫在沙发上。茶几下的塑料袋没塞好，几只硅胶章鱼滚落出来，瞪着黑笔涂的眼睛和喻文波面面相觑。他灵机一动，给高振宁发了条消息：宁哥，在外面喝酒呢？

“嗯，有啥事。”

“今晚有安排不。”

“怎么，波波要来侍寝？”高振宁发的语音已经出现大舌头症状，显然是喝多了。大学几年下来，大家已经熟到内裤混穿的地步，喻文波知道自己室友是个喜欢泡夜店的浪子，把心一横，回道：发个定位，我来送个东西给你。

“什么东西，工作的事情明天再说。”

“好东西，不骗你。”

4.

“草，一斤你是不知道，当时波波拿了一坨东西塞到我手里，转身就走，像个他妈的送外卖的，服务员马上就过来了，说店里不能自带酒水。”高振宁学着那服务员的纠结表情做了个鬼脸，宋义进很给面子地哈哈笑出声来，高振宁清清嗓子，抑扬顿挫地续道：“我没办法，只好把袋子当场打开，龟龟，一打安全套，摞得整整齐齐。”

“那后来呢，你用完没有？”

“现在还剩好几盒，哎哟，腰痛。”

喻文波面无表情地从店门口进来，路过柜台，还没说话，点单小哥就热络地问：“还是中杯摩卡加糖？”他嗯了声，把手里的粉色袋子扔到高振宁和宋义进坐的桌上，后者饶有兴致地问：“又是当季新款？”

阿依莲的袋子里是一对羽毛制的蝴蝶，背面粘着小钢夹，再抖抖袋子，掉出来张满是英文的小纸片。

“这次还是进口货，厉害啊。”高振宁说。

“什么东西？”宋义进凑近去看那张英文说明书，表情很快变得和喻文波一样精彩纷呈。

“乳头夹。”他们两个异口同声地说道。

“什么夹？”高振宁皱着眉头喝他的特浓黑咖啡。

宋义进对着说明书断断续续地翻译道：“符合人体工学设计理念的最新产品，由squ…什么公司研发，内侧附有凸起的橡胶……颗粒。使用说明：夹持在乳头上后按下通电开关，橡胶颗粒将反复摩擦……同时羽毛拂过……”

“噗——”高振宁一口咖啡喷在了喻文波衣服上，后者表情严肃地补充道，“男女皆可使用。”他右手虚握成爪，回忆着王柳羿——那男生的名字，他在胸牌上看的——的动作，极快地在胸口晃了晃，做了个抓握姿势，一脸麻木地背诵道：“配合变速跳蛋使用能达到最佳效果。”

槽点太多，高振宁噎了半天，最终有气无力地挑了个最无关紧要的问出来：“这袋子哪来的？”

众所周知，这是家专做小女生生意的连锁店，除非喻文波突然觉醒了女装之魂，否则是不太可能进去买东西的。虽然是个gay但平时比直男还直男的喻文波给出了符合他人设的标准答案：“不是我的，是隔壁那个修电脑的送我的。”

二人这才注意到袋子底部还躺着个防尘塞，因为乳头夹存在感太强而被完全无视掉了。

“你电脑坏了？”

“嗯，中病毒了，去修的时候顺便给手机买了个防尘塞。”

高振宁脸上浮现出喻文波相当熟悉的、意味深长的暧昧笑容：“该不会是上了什么乱七八糟的网站吧。”

“放你妈的屁，”喻文波没好气地反驳，“就是QQ好友发了个弹窗过来，点一下你电脑就死机的那种病毒。”

“都9012年了还会有人中招啊。”

喻文波满脸写着“我不是人？”，正欲与其理论，他的摩卡加糖上了，遂悻悻地低头喝了口，掏出手机按亮了屏幕。

我进入状态了：不好意思啊兄弟，QQ号被盗了，没收到什么奇怪的东西吧。

喻文波很想回个有，但想想QQ被盗这种事也不能怪人家，要怪只能怪他手太快，反应过来是骗子的时候已经中招了。于是只好回道：没有。

新消息从上方窗口弹出来：我哥刚回来，看了下你的电脑，说大概要两三天才能修好，你看什么时候方便来拿吧。

宋义进侧身过来看他手机：“这么快就要到微信了，进展不错啊。”

“没有，是那个修电脑的，他人不在，只有表妹在，说让我把电脑放在那，她哥回来了告诉我，就加了个微信。”喻文波无聊地点进对方个人资料，头像是自拍照，一个皮肤黝黑的小姑娘，他把手机朝宋义进方向扬了扬，示意不是他的菜。

高振宁也在对桌看手机，看着看着靠了声，把微信群界面拿给喻文波看：“有活了，收拾收拾回爱鸡吧。”

5.

三天后的晚上，喻文波加完班从公司出来，已是晚上八点多，几乎虚脱地从公交车上下来，想起自己电脑差不多该修好了，便发了个微信问那个妹子。

飞科通信：修好了，你过来拿吧。

喻文波离街角还有段距离，眼神已不自觉地飘往熟悉的桃红色灯牌，随后失望地发现卷帘门已经拉了下来，离九点还差几分钟，看来是提前下班了。隔壁店里空荡荡的，仍和上次一样，只有个高中女生拿着ipad玩切水果。

“你哥呢？”喻文波问她。

“之前接了个电话，说有人约他，就出去了，把店扔给我看。”那女生耸了耸肩，“稍等啊，他给我说电脑放在后面库房里了，我去找。”

喻文波翘着腿坐在板凳上等，目光扫过桌面上的合照，兄妹俩都是黑皮，哥哥穿着学士服，揽着妹妹，笑容灿烂。背景是市内某知名大学内的雕塑，于是他不免又感叹一番，什么名校毕业也不顶用，最后还是沦落到给人修电脑。

等了五分钟，女生抱歉地探出个头来：“不好意思啊，里面东西太多了，麻烦你再多等会。”喻文波站起身：“那我跟你一起找行吗？”

女生侧身让他进去，里间天花板上吊着的老式灯泡忽明忽暗，靠墙摆着一团乱的弹簧床，周围散落着堆积成山的电子零件。她艰难地从零件堆中穿过，指指一排排靠墙的货架：“应该就是在那上面，麻烦你帮忙找下吧。”

仓库空间逼仄，且没有窗子，深处的味道古怪，难以形容。黑黢黢的货架间不时传来细微的动静，随着他脚步声近，什么地方模糊地响动了一下，好像是只受惊的耗子窜过了墙根。喻文波在昏暗灯光照不到的角落里摸索，货架靠着的其实并非砖墙，而是厚厚的木板，触手凹凸不平。他以手机手电筒做照明，一排找过去，没见到自己电脑，正想转到下面一排，搁在木板上的左手微一用力，整个人失去平衡，跌往暗门后未知的空间。

从黑暗乍入光明，喻文波眯着眼缓了一阵才揉着脑袋起身，在头顶流泻而下的苍白照明光下与一箱智能变速跳蛋狭路相逢。毫无疑问，这是隔壁成人用品店的仓库，和他之前所在的那个差不多，林立着一排排货架。不同的是对面墙边还靠着两个大冰柜，喻文波一点也不想知道里面储藏的又是什么“新奇玩意”。他在满满当当的情趣用品夹击下仓皇抬头，面前的标签上是和门口橱窗上一样的清秀字迹，上面写着“润滑油”，一排包装花花绿绿的塑料瓶默然无声地并列在货架上，俯瞰着他。或许是某瓶试用装的盖子没有拧紧，那种怪异的味道在空气中扩散开来，像是熏香又像是什么花，熏得喻文波捂住了鼻子。

身后传来女声：“对不起啊，忘了跟你说这两个店面原来是一家的，后来才隔开的，你摔痛没有？”

他明明是无意间闯入，却陡然生出股莫名其妙的心虚感觉，很快在墙面上摸索到电灯开关，替粗心的王柳羿关了灯，转过身去回答：“没事。”

对方明显松了口气：“那就好，你的电脑找到了，在左边的架子上，真的不好意思啊。”

喻文波应道：“那你先帮我拿出去吧，我看下能不能正常用了。”他在骤然降临的黑暗里呼出口滚烫的长气，压抑住自己快得莫名其妙的心跳，疑惑转瞬即逝——又不是十八九岁的毛头小子了，怎么还会看到几瓶润滑剂就脸红？

转身离开仓库的最后一眼，他的视线划过冰柜上方的烟雾报警器，红光规律地闪烁着，亮起，熄灭，而复亮起。

6.

电脑平安到家，喻文波立即开了盘游戏以示庆祝。游戏过程中他总不受控地回想起王柳羿，最近一次见他是两天前的事，他和喻文波说话时微翘着的嘴唇、衬衫立领半遮着的光洁脖颈，以至将商品递给喻文波时短暂触碰到的手指，一切映像都还清晰明朗，不时便从记忆中冒出，像游戏中的魔法猫咪般挠动着他的心弦。躺在泉水的间隙里喻文波开始想东想西，幻想中那只飞羽轻盈的蝴蝶栖停在了王柳羿胸口，他修长而白净的手指慢吞吞解下颈后围着的桃红色围裙，又一颗颗去解衬衣纽扣，解到一半时——

pin在泉水里的问号惊醒了喻文波，他快走到一塔处才发现自己忘了补无尽，又折返回去买。剩下半局里他有点心不在焉，正好上单剑魔在全体里发了个“老婆快生了，中推”，顺水推舟地送了对面一波分。

喻文波把电脑显示器关了，在椅子上坐了会，下定决心，下次去时一定要想办法要到他的联系方式。其实在那片刻间他想的远比这要深要远，甚至连“我这有份祖传的染色体你要不要”都一度成为了备选的台词，虽然很快就因为太神经病而被理智枪毙了。

他仍然硬着，这导致他起身的时候有点困难，去厕所冲了个战斗澡，降了点火，就着温热的洗澡水撸了一会，总感觉差点意思，只好湿淋淋地从里面出来，去找点片子。收藏夹里一堆网址，他正想随便点开一个，却不知怎么地回想起高振宁那诡秘的笑容，这回确实都是乱七八糟的网站，要再中招了且被对方知道，怕是要一直被笑到明年过年。

喻文波心烦意乱地靠到床头，打开微博胡乱刷了刷，八百年没人说过话的资源福利群里突然有人冒出来发了个链接，下面一行字：某某社区，专注成人原创自拍内容分享。在这个群还活跃的时候，管理员踢过好几个假借发资源之名行骗钱之实的小号，贯彻了公告里的严格宗旨，他没犹豫太久就点进去，屏息等了会，没病毒，他的电脑还是好好的，除了喇叭里传出的呻吟声外一切正常。

他略过抬头醒目的澳门赌场向下拉，催情迷药的滚动广告跟着鼠标滑动，一片小鸟酱与福利姬中夹杂着条小视频，标题倒是一如既往地夸张：九九年白嫩小帅哥破处之夜迷情狂浪。

镜头对着面墙停滞了半分钟，缓缓下移，地面上躺着个男人，脸部按照国际惯例打了厚厚马赛克，日光灯光线下深棕色皮肤反着光，似乎涂了油，全身上下只穿了条内裤，顶起高高的帐篷。另一个白皮男人从镜头外走近，怀里抱着个小盒子，随手放在镜头边缘堆积的箱子上，轻轻吁了口气。耳机里除去轻微的呼吸声便再无其它声响，他走路时悄无声息，踮起脚尖像一只猫。

他背对镜头缓缓滑坐在地，双腿分开，坐在地上那男人的大腿上，手伸向盒子里翻找了会，同时略微抬起屁股，镜头随着他的动作逐渐拉近，直到臀沟下滑出的一小截蓝色鱼尾清晰可见。数次购物经验使喻文波立即认出那是根按摩棒，做成了海豚尾巴的造型，如果没记错的话，他家厕所洗手台下面还塞着个粉色系的同款。

镜头拉得如此之近，以至于按摩棒外系着的纤细长绳都纤毫毕现，“如果出现按摩器卡在直肠中的特殊情况，请勿惊慌，寻找到安全绳后缓缓拉出即可”，喻文波无声地背出了这浸着晶莹淫水的长绳用途，同时从未如此痛恨自己的记忆力好得过分。

画面的上半部分是几根骨节修长的手指，牵引着按摩棒，令它一点点从后面脱出，肛口一圈深红色肉摺缓缓收缩，典型的色情片视角。下半部分是很常见的、长满毛的粗壮大腿，肤色色差对比强烈。随着上方男人半边屁股完全抬起，画面中现出他胯下积压着的一座小丘，内裤还未脱便鼓起一大块。他维持着这别扭的姿势停了几秒，似乎是确定观众已将这景象看得清楚，又好像只是脱了力，复又将体重压回对方身上，身体前倾，手掌包覆着拉出体外的大半截按摩棒，又轻又急地喘息。

画面静止了一会，喻文波难得没快进，他没意识到自己看得有些入了迷，污秽大胆的妄想如沸水底的气泡，一个个争先恐后上涌。形状相似的柱状物在生活中其实遍地都是，不论颜色，其实连王柳羿手上的那个扫码器柄也有柔软的圆形弧度，不是吗？

下一秒，影片中的主角便好似洞察了他的心思，将按摩棒向里猛塞，用力到指节都微微泛白，换来一声短促模糊的呜咽，雾蒙蒙的，像隔了层纱布过滤。声音之谜很快得到了合理的解释，天鹅般微微弯曲的脖颈上方，散落的碎发间束着根浅白色的牛皮带，那应该是口球的束缚带。

接下来的十分钟都是他以各种玩具自慰的戏码，那具白皙的少年身体显然已被调教得相当敏感，很快便已微微发红，汗水自脊线处缓缓淌下，与股沟处泛滥的淫水混作大片泥泞的沼泽。与标题不符地，他其实相当安静，并没发出什么骚浪的呻吟声，但那不断颤抖着的背脊与不自觉夹拢的双腿已无声昭示了他的放荡，并似乎比呻吟更撩人。喻文波屈起一膝，双眼紧盯着电脑屏幕，胯下已硬得翘起，只握着晃了晃便淌出水来，随便揉搓了几下就好像快到临界点，沉甸甸地在他掌心发颤。

须臾后镜头调整了下角度，罩着马赛克的头顶伏在腿间，以牙齿拉开那条塞得鼓鼓的内裤，随后以手扶着那根尺寸惊人的东西，试探性伸出舌头舔了下。马赛克稍稍上移，露出红润舌尖，只是这么个很普通的动作，无端让喻文波再度产生猫科动物的联想。唾液与精液混合着流到他指间，在口交的间隙他停下来歇息，无意识般地舔了舔粘乎乎的指缝，更像是只爱干净的猫了。

喻文波憋着气，只待正戏开始时一股脑射出来，谁成想在那主角掰开臀缝，正待向下坐的前一刻，电脑黑了屏，他没来得及停下手上动作，照着预定计划射了自己满手。喻文波与屏幕反光里脸色潮红、全身赤裸的自己对视了几秒，羞耻地并拢膝盖去挡，同时伸手去抽床头的卫生纸。下床去扔垃圾的时候，电脑又毫无预警地在他背后重启了，看来是上次中病毒留下的后遗症。处于贤者时刻的喻文波纯粹出于好奇，在浏览记录里找回那个网站，想看看能不能把刚才的片子加进收藏夹。他在福利姬的海洋里寻觅了好一会，把最近新出的AV、GV都翻了个遍，那条播放到一半的片子却无论如何找不到了。无奈之下他只得满足又空虚地倒在床上，怀着能做个春梦的美好期望睡了。

7.

一夜无梦，第二天七点准时起床，洗漱完，对着镜子整理好仪容，出发挤公交。

今天王总心情好，大手一挥放全体员工按时下班。公交开过自己家那站，报站声响起，喻文波佯作失聪，漫无目的地望着窗外，华灯初上的繁华景象。情侣们挽着手，成双成对地走过街边。车门闭合，公交车启动，将他带向前方，那个这些天来他已烂熟于心的站名。

走过街角时喻文波脑子乱糟糟，险些迎面撞上了人。他退开两步道了歉，听到一声“是你啊”，抬头一看，是飞科通信老板的表妹。那女生手里攥着串钥匙，喻文波顺着她身形向后看去，成人用品隔壁已经拉下了卷帘门，提前歇业了。

“今天这么早下班啊。”他寒暄了一句。

女生撅起嘴，似乎有些不满：“我哥这个王八蛋，昨天一宿没回来，今天打他电话也不回，不知道又上哪浪去了。刚刚才发个短信过来，说有个邻市的朋友结婚，忘了提前给我说，路上手机又没电了什么的，我信他个鬼哦。”

喻文波也不好对别人的家事多插嘴，随便安慰了她两句，告别后停在桃红色灯箱前，替自己做了几分钟心理建设，推开了那扇玻璃门。柜台里的王柳羿随着“欢迎光临”的电子音抬起头来，看到是他，露出个亲切的笑：“晚上好。”

喻文波抬了抬嘴角，发现自己突发了面瘫症状，只好立即闪身到货架后头，抬手拍拍自己脸颊。某次下定决心，朝王柳羿搭话时，他给自己编造了个市场调查员的身份，以此来解释自己异常的采购频率和数量，好处是可以名正言顺地经常光顾，坏处则是对方更热心地向他科普情趣用品的种类与用途了。

他抬手从货架上层取了某个冰凉的东西下来，没来得及细看，嘴唇无声地撮动着，演习待会要说出口的一句“我朋友圈有个拉票活动，能不能帮忙加个微信投下票”。心里有个声音在抗议，其实你想说的根本不是这种冠冕堂皇的废话，而是更直白、更赤裸的——

我喜欢你，要不要试一下跟我在一起？

“怎么了？”声音在喻文波背后响起，他心脏猛地跳动了下，受惊地回过头，王柳羿站在他身后不远处，表情关切。或许是他沉浸在自己的思绪中过于投入，他完全没听到一点动静，喘了几口气才找回正常呼吸，答道：“什么怎么了，没事啊。”

“啊，没事就好，我从刚才就觉得你有点……”

“什么？”

“紧张？”犹豫着吐出这个词，王柳羿又不确定似的摇了摇头，冲他摆摆手，“我瞎说的，别当回事。”

他的眼睛黑而亮，在白炽灯光下瞳孔微微反着光，视线专注地停留在喻文波身上，后者被他敏锐的直觉之箭穿胸而过，面红耳赤地立在原地，怔了半分钟才想起低头去看自己拿的到底是什么东西。很好，是副锃亮的手铐，做工精细，丝毫不像只是个情趣玩具。

“我……”良久后他张口说了第一个字，王柳羿几乎在同时打断了他的话，指指手机，“不好意思，我出去一下，马上回来。”

喻文波如释重负又隐隐失落地长吁了口气，坐在店里的高脚椅上转了两圈，看向店外，夜幕中王柳羿挺拔的背影，一种难以形容的既视感浮上心头，因找不到源头，很快又消散无踪。这通电话持续得有些长，他滑开手机，发现不久前有条新短信进来，是个陌生号码：你好，请问还有情趣用品出售吗？

喻文波一脑袋问号地盯着屏幕，片刻后若有所悟地点开高振宁的微信名片，没找到他想看的，又去敲了宋义进，终于如愿在截图里找到了那条万恶之源的朋友圈。估计连高振宁自己也没想到，竟然真的有客户找上喻文波的门，因而被一串怒吼语音震出来时还显得很无辜：“我不就开个玩笑嘛。”

喻文波吼完才想起来自己现在在哪，抬头确认王柳羿仍在低头讲电话，没发现这边的异状，舒了口气，顺手把高振宁拖进黑名单，没好气地回复短信：没了。

“啊，这样吗。不好意思打扰您了。”

对面这么客气，倒是弄得喻文波有点不好意思，挠了挠脸，回过去一句：你想要什么，说不定我还有剩的，回去找找。

“那就麻烦您了。”

那边发过来条彩信，是张截图，正好就是喻文波手边搁着的那副手铐。

“巧了，这个我还有印象，说不定家里还有没卖完的，找到再通知你。”

“好的，如果找到的话，能不能请您今晚送过来呢，或者我上门去拿也可以。”

对方看起来很急用的样子，还报了个贵得离谱的价格，喻文波脑门上灯泡叮的一亮，自觉对面也许快到了箭在弦上的紧要关头，当即善解人意地回道：“行，你发个地址吧，近的话我给你送过去。”

短信刚发过去，王柳羿就推门从外面进来，满脸歉意地朝他说道：“抱歉啊，我有点急事要先走了。”他站得近了点，低头打量喻文波的神色，又问：“你刚才是不是有什么话要说？”

“没事，不是什么要紧的事，下次再说吧。”喻文波攒下来的一股劲早泄了个精光，没精打采地低着头，双手捧着那手铐递过去：“结账吧，关店什么的需要我帮忙吗？”

王柳羿没马上接过，而是戏谑地笑了笑：“你这样好像去警局自首，还自备手铐的犯人，要我把你铐起来吗？”喻文波惊愕地睁大眼望向他，“把我铐在收银台边”的回答几乎要冲口而出，幸好对方及时咳了两声，背过身去小声辩解：“开玩笑啦，你如果不忙的话帮我打扫下卫生吧，谢谢了。”

8.

喻文波手指勾着手铐，在空中晃来晃去，溜溜达达在路上走，跟着耳机里的旋律嚎了半首荒腔走板的《天后》，快到家时才想起还有个“嗷嗷待哺”的客户，掏出手机来看，最近一条消息是十分钟前。这地址只有半截，断在小区名字上，更巧合的事是，这正好是他住的那个小区。

也许对方比较注重隐私，不想泄露具体的地址，喻文波回了句：我快到家了，你方便下来拿吗？

屏幕暗着，可能那边已经顾不上看手机了。喻文波进了电梯，按下19楼，在数字跳动到17时伸手去掏钥匙。电梯门开启，握在另一只手里的手机在同一时刻悄然亮起，喻文波低头去看，那个地址的后半截发了过来。

再简单不过的一串数字组合，却令他在极短时间内如坠冰窖。

身体依循惯性，拐过转角，声控灯随着他脚步声亮起，黑暗中倚在他家门前的人现出身形，是个瘦削的少年。王柳羿闻声取下连帽衫的兜帽，抬眼冲他笑笑：“不请我进去坐坐吗？”

喻文波木然地将钥匙插进锁孔，转动钥匙柄的那短短几秒内，他一时想质问对方，一时又想逃走，去报警，可没等他纷乱思考理出个头绪，咔哒一声，大门洞开。

王柳羿仍和初见时一样背着学生气十足的双肩包，跟在喻文波身后进了门，顺手将大门推上，反锁，然后毫不拘束地坐到了他家沙发上，伸手从茶几下摸出遥控板打开电视，象征性地回头问了一句：“你家的电视能联网吗？”

这虽然是个问句，但看起来并不需要回答。不过喻文波还是下意识地点了点头。下一秒钟，电视屏的荧荧亮光刺破客厅的黑暗，他和他自己，眼睛半开半阖、脸颊上仍残存着高潮余韵的自己面面相觑，昨晚的场景再度重现，只不过这次多了个气定神闲的旁观者。高清LED屏将每个像素点的色彩都还原得分毫不差，连颊侧滑落下来的几颗汗珠也清晰到仿佛触手可及。

王柳羿站起来，随手按了回放，于是时间一路倒流，回到他抱着笔记本坐到床上的那一刻，刚洗过的头发还没干，湿漉漉地朝下滴水。

是笔记本的摄像头，正对着他的那一个，无声地、沉默地窥探着他，呼吸从急促到平稳，潮红沿脸颊爬至脖颈，以至自慰的整个过程，都毫无保留地暴露在那只不过纽扣大小的、黑洞洞的机械眼睛里。

他毛骨悚然地呆立原地，失去言语、思考或呼吸的能力，在濒临窒息的边缘，一双手从身后将他环抱住。王柳羿比他略高些，这姿势做起来也不显得多么别扭，温柔得像个体贴情人，只是掩在他脸上的手帕仍旧刺鼻难闻。天旋地转之中，相连的仓库里那种怪异的味道幽幽地浮现出来，喻文波混混沌沌的脑子里，最后一个念头是——

原来世界上真他妈有催情迷药这种东西。

9.  
8月6日凌晨，家中。

喻文波是被阵阵麻痒的电流弄醒的。身上好像有万只蚂蚁在爬行，不断啃噬他的皮肉与骨血。首先映入眼帘的是两只翩翩飞舞的蝴蝶，一左一右，停驻在他胸口，裹着橡胶的金属夹紧紧夹在他乳头上——喻文波活了二十几年，首次意识到自己还有这个器官存在。仿佛是为了发泄之前被忽视的不满，它正随着通电电流低沉的嗡嗡声逐渐变硬发胀，并朝神经中枢传递激荡不休的刺激快感。

再往下看，双腿分到两边，有人跪坐于中间，一手勾着他内裤边沿，将其褪至胯骨以下，握着里面弹出的肉棒摇了摇，以手指将龟头捏开，湿液涌出，借着这润滑将另一手持着的硅胶软管缓缓朝里捅。异物入侵的感觉令喻文波惊恐地挣扎起来，这时他才发现自己的双手被铐在床头，脚踝上也系着冰凉的脚环，以铁链栓在床柱边。

王柳羿拍拍他的腿，安抚道：“不痛的，习惯了就好了。”他说话的口吻依旧耐心而平和，和在店里朝他讲解时并无二致，仿佛他喻文波并不是个有血有肉的活人，而只是个做工太精细的人体模型。

他眼睁睁看着那根软管一点点插进自己尿道中，怪异的战栗感随着鸡皮疙瘩一道涌遍全身。王柳羿抬手将长管尽头，伞状的透明薄膜翻转过来，轻柔地包覆着敏感的龟头，他翻身下床，随手按了开关，身后传来喻文波难以抑制的短促疾呼，仿佛他刚用湿手摸了电门。

他的双肩包搁在床头柜上，王柳羿从里面取出台投影机，用电源线插上喻文波的电脑，替他输入开机密码——王柳羿的姓名拼音——再熟练地点按了几下，电脑上的视频窗口便被投影到喻文波正对着的那面墙上。他几乎被迎面袭来的射精浪潮击得粉碎，无意识痉挛了会，目光涣散地投到自己大张着的双腿之上，靠近天花板位置的烟雾报警器中，红光闪烁，亮起，熄灭，而复亮起。王柳羿注意到他的视线，好心替他解惑：“针孔摄像头，仓库里也有，只是没对外销售。”

“什么……为什么？”喻文波喃喃地问，声音破碎，低得像自言自语。

王柳羿走到床沿，低头凝视着他，似笑非笑的时候他嘴唇勾起的弧度是那样熟悉，喻文波恐惧无比地认识到，在惊惧之余，那种绝望的迷恋感仍将他紧紧缠绕，从未得到片刻解脱。

他伸手替喻文波将汗湿的鬓发拢到一旁，还是那只赏心悦目的手，答非所问地开口道：“现在是八月六号了，正好一个月。”他制止了喻文波想开口的冲动，拿过喻文波的手机打开日历，七月六号那一天，被标上了一颗此刻看来如此可笑的小小爱心。

桃红色的爱心。

“唔，不知道你有没有听过这样一句话，生命是由无数偶然组成的必然。结合现实来说，你在公交车上遇到我是偶然，正好进到同一个群是偶然，剩下的嘛……”王柳羿漫不经心地说着，拿出个喻文波不知何时买的硅胶章鱼，拨弄它柔软的八爪，让它环抱着喻文波微微抽搐着的肉棒。甫一接触，章鱼脑袋便开始摇摆，释放出阵阵电流，里面插着的软管同时仍搔动着尿道内壁，内外夹击之下他只剩喘息的力气，阖着眼，睫毛上挂了滴渗出的眼泪，不知是受迫于过强的刺激，或是出于别的原因。

“所有的……都是你？”

“是我。”

“你怎么知道我会……点进去？”

“你好奇心很强嘛，虽然中过一次招了，但多半还是会忍不住点进去看看的。忘了公交车上的事了吗，你因为好奇旁边人看的是什么，假装看站名，其实是在偷看吧。”王柳羿笑了笑，又说，“不过就算你不点进去也无所谓，我只是单纯地想给你看看而已。”

感觉到喻文波紧盯着摄像机的视线，他补充道：“放心，今天和之后的录像我都不会传到网上去啦，只要你乖一点，听话一点。”

“嗯……你想问我为什么？其实也没什么特别的理由。硬要说的话无非就是因为……”

王柳羿的嘴唇开合，在喻文波晃动的视线中将他几小时前曾在舌尖滚落数次的那句话一字一句吐出来：“我喜欢你，要不要试试和我在一起？”


End file.
